phineasandferbfandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Busted
Bài hát này nằm trong tập phim "I Scream, You Scream," được hát bởi Candace Flynn và Vanessa Doofenshmirtz. Trong Phineas and Ferb Musical Cliptastic Countdown, Busted (phiên bản mở rộng) giành vị trí số 3 theo bình chọn của các fan hâm mộ. Lời bài hát Tập phim= Vanessa: I can see the things you're doin' And you think that I'm naive But when I get the goods on you She'll finally believe Candace: She says it's all just drama But every bubble's got to pop She's gonna see just what you're doin' Cả hai: And then you're finally gonna have to stop! Don't think you're gonna win this time 'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you I'll get ya! (yeah) I'll get ya! And when I do, you're gonna be busted! (Busted!) Candace: I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me Cả hai: When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, You're busted. (Busted!) Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light, Cả hai: This is how it's gonna be, When she finds out that I was always right, You're busted! |-|Phần hậu kết = Cả hai: There's a new cop on the beat, And I'm bringing down the heat, Candace: My eyes are wise to all your lies, 'Cause you're not that discreet. Vanessa: And I don't care what you've heard, Cả hai: 'Cause there's one six letter word, Vanessa: It's gonna set me free, Candace: (Gonna set me free) Vanessa: It starts with a "B"! Candace: (Starts with a "B"!) Cả hai: It goes B-U-S-T-E-D! You're busted! |-|Chính thức = Vanessa: I can see the things you're doin' And you think that I'm naïve. But when I get the goods on you She'll finally believe. Candace: Well she says it's all just drama. But every bubble's got to pop. She's gonna see just what you're doin' Cả hai: And then you're finally gonna have to stop! Don't think you're gonna win this time, 'Cause you better believe I'm gonna drop a dime on you! I'll get ya! (yeah) I'll get ya! And when I do, you're gonna be busted! (Busted!) I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, You're busted. (Busted!) Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light, Cả hai: This is how it's gonna be, When she finds out that I was always right, You're busted! Cả hai: There's a new cop on the beat, And I'm bringing down the heat, Candace: My eyes are wise to all your lies, 'Cause you're not that discreet. Vanessa: And I don't care what you've heard, Cả hai: 'Cause there's one six letter word, Vanessa: It's gonna set me free, Candace: (Gonna set me free) Vanessa: It starts with a "B"! Candace: (Starts with a "B"!) Cả hai: It goes B-U-S-T-E-D! You are busted! (Busted!) Cả hai: I don't wanna put the hurt on you But you better believe me, When I tell you that I finally got the dirt on you, (I'll get ya!) You're busted. (Don't think you're gonna win this time.) Vanessa: Yeah, she's finally gonna see the light. (Drop a dime on you.) Cả hai: This is how it's gonna be, When she finds out that I was always right, (I'll get ya! I'll get ya!) You're busted! You are busted! Bản dịch Nhạc sĩ sáng tác Thông tin cơ sở Cước chú Thể loại:Bài hát Thể loại:A đến Z